Generation Trois
by Princess Nikki
Summary: Mia's grand-daughter, Rory, is growing up oblivious to the fact that one day Genovia will be hers to rule. Base some what on books 1&2~Please Read!~
1. Default Chapter

Generation Trois  
  
A story by: Princess Nikki  
  
Wednesday  
  
September 18  
  
Hello! My name is Rory (real name Aurora) Cromwell. I live in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania with my father, Ryan Cromwell the second. My mother is a jet-setting photographer and is always travelling, she wanted me to have a "normal" childhood so she left me and Dad here in Philadelphia where Dad's company Cromwell Enterprises is located. My mother sent me this journal from Paris for my half birthday, two weeks ago.  
  
A little more about me: I am 5 foot 9, and have this horrible thick hair that is so curly that it makes me look like a poodle! I attend Villa de le Fleur Academy for young women; a private girls school about fifteen minutes away from my home. Uh what a total pain! No guys! However the "brother" school, Malvern Preparatory Academy for young men is nearby and we have a few classes, like science with them. After all we do share a campus.  
  
My best friend there is Madison Callaway; she is the daughter of Colleen and Michael Callaway. Ah the upset of Society Hill! Maddy's mom caught her dad having an affair with Anna Mae Scott, the wife of Charles Scott, a state representative. Their divorce made the society columns throughout the nation. Now Ms. Callaway is a congresswoman, gaining votes from all man-hating single women.  
  
Enough from moi! I have homework  
  
Friday  
  
September 20  
  
Thank God it is Friday! Dieu merci, C'est Vendredi! Maddy just left we were just chatting about the hottest guy ever! His name is Anthony Crawford; he is a junior at Malvern. Maddy says that he so wouldn't look at lowly freshmen like us. Hey I can dream can't I? So anyway Dad says Mom will be here next weekend. By the way did I tell you about our house? It is so big! Dad just had it built a few years ago, I love it so much! Anyway I'm going out with Maddy, Kristin, Ally and Kara.  
  
Saturday  
  
September 22  
  
Uh why am I so stupid! Ok lucky Maddy has all these hot cousins and relations. I was invited to dinner at her house on Sunday, unless you've ever been to dinner at the Callaway's or another Society Hill functions, they are so fancy! Well ok I have the standard manners, ya know? The please, thank you, how do ya do? Well these people serve 7 courses and each has so many utensils! I made a complete fool out of myself in front of Maddy's cousin Conrad Gates, for gosh sake he is related to Bill Gates, the richest man in US history, who I think, might be dead or very old. So anyway I shattered a Venetian goblet into billions of pieces, Oops. I was SO embarrassed. Bye for now I have school.  
  
Friday, afternoon  
  
Mom is here. She is so pretty, although she is flat chested. Thank you god I got the Cromwell's breasts, although my friend Kara, whose parents are psychiatrists, says I will have relationship problems from men using me for my breasts. O well I say beauty is pain darlings! Ok did I tell you about this totally cute guy in my bio class? Kevin Collins. So cute, but slightly delusional. TTYL  
  
Saturday  
  
Uh I HATE Gwen Rogers! She thinks she is all that and well, she kinda is because she is the prettiest and most popular girl in school. She also dates Anthony Crawford so that makes her like queen or whatever. She so drools all over him when we eat outside in the outdoors-joint caf. It makes me sick, and I can't believe some one as smart as Anthony plays on her sympathy!  
  
Ok well Ta ta for now!  
  
Saturday, late like 3 am  
  
Oh my god! Oh my god! Why is my life so screwed up! Ok so mom and dad and me all went out to dinner at Le Bec Finn. It is a really fancy French restaurant in the artsy section of Philadelphia. So mom says "Rory, I have something to tell you, but first I wanted to give you this." And she handed me this velvet pouch and I could feel a box inside, so I thought that maybe it was one of mom's rare finds from Portugal or France or wherever. So I take off the velvet thing and there is this like metal box thing, I lifted the lid and inside was this gorgeous diamond necklace on a thin chain that I swear could have been made of glass. It was so pretty; I had never even seen anything like this at Tiffany's on Walnut. Sometimes Maddy and I go down there and look at the engagement rings. Yeah right like anyone would marry me! So mom then says "Rory, look at me honey, " so I did, "I have something very important to tell you. I am not a photographer, as we have lead you to believe." So after she said that I was like "oh really mom? Well what are you?" I don't know what I expected her to say; ok well I was thinking secret agent when she replied "I am the crown Princess of the principality of Genovia. My mother who you have yet to meet is Queen Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Moscovitz Renaldo, and I am Princess Victoria Emily Aurora Grimaldi Thermopolis Moscovitz Cromwell Renaldo." And I am just kind of nodding my head, none of this seeping in to my brain. Then reality hits me and I was like "Wait a sec, that makes me a... that is not possible mom, whoa, am I a pr…" "Yes you are Princess Aurora Rhiannon Amelia Grimaldi Thermopolis Cromwell Renaldo, heiress to the principality of Genovia." Ok so way to hit me mom! I have like a billion questions and then the dessert comes and wanted my chocolate mousse so I just shut up and ate then, I figured I could ask questions later. So then after dinner we are in the limo (dad is the CEO of his own company, generally we travel in his limousine) and I go "So Mom why don't I live in Genovia, why Philly?" Dad interjects "Rory, don't use slang, say Philadelphia." Mom then says, "Well actually the tradition started with your Grandmère Amelia. When she was a girl her father, Phillipe, and her mother, Helen, were not married. Mia, as she was known for short, was raised in New York City with her mother. Then her father suffered from a bout of cancer and was no longer able to produce children, leaving Mia the only one fit for the throne. Mother had such a normal childhood she wanted the same for me, so I returned to New York to live with Grandma Thermopolis. She and your grandfather, who passed away when you were 2, Michael stayed in Genovia. I, only wanting the best for you, wanted you to have the opportunity of a normal childhood free from the emotional complications of the royal court. So as far as Genovia is concerned we have no child, but your father and I are married. We use the company as your father's excuse for living in the US. Occasionally he does attend things with me, then you are told that he is away on business."  
  
I've gotta go now, I am really tired I'll talk some more tomorrow  
  
Sunday  
  
Mom says I don't have to live in Genovia until I graduate from college. She says I will go to Sarah Lawrence College or maybe Vassar College both in NY. She went to Vassar, but with my hardly passing algebra I so won't be going there! So I'm definitely keeping the whole princess-thing on the D/L. If the other girls found out I wouldn't here the end of it, especially from Maddy. Tomorrow, Mom and I are ditching school and going shopping. Oh great, she is going to make me buy dresses I know it! I am so athletic, I love to play volleyball, softball and I wish I could be a cheerleader, but with Gwen the JV captain, I doubt that will happen anytime soon! Mostly I wear jeans and t-shirts, sometimes when I have social functions I'll wear a dress but only when I have to. And usually the dresses are very plain.  
  
Monday, night  
  
Oh my lord. I can never go to school again. Ok my long, flat, stringy, plain brown hair? Gone. Replaced with a much shorter, now just above my shoulder, light brown, highlighted with blond coif. My glasses, hey they weren't that bad, those are gone too. Now my plain brown eyes are green with the aid of color contacts. My bitten, short nails? Replaced with pink, fake, long ones, that matches my toes. I was painted, dyed, waxed and fitted all day yesterday. Oh and My grandmother Amelia is coming. TO GIVE ME PRINCESS LESSONS! Why am I so screwed up?  
  
Tuesday, night  
  
Ok when I went to meet Maddy at the statue of mother Teresa, I'm standing there leaning on the base when she comes up and says "Hey what's shaking! Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else!" See she came up behind me so she really didn't see my face. I turned around and she was astonished "Rory? What the hell happened to you?" I have to tell you, I am the world's worst liar. So I said "Oh, um my mom is in town and she um thought I um needed a um a mothers touch." She looked at me like I had four hears, Maddy did I mean. She said "Ok Ror, spill, you are lying I can tell." So I told her. I just had to tell someone! And Maddy goes " So what you are telling me Ror, is that you are a royal?" "Um well yea, but you can't tell anyone!"  
  
Thursday  
  
Ok delusional me should have known something was up when Gwen Rogers came up to me this morning when I was waiting for Maddy at the statue and said "Hey Rory! How are you today? Did I hear that you wanted to go to cheerleading tryouts? I could put in a good word for you with the senior judges?" And while she was saying this I was just giving her this look. Then Maddy's car comes flying up the cobblestone driveway, which is totally long and pulls me inside the car. She then showed me today's Philadelphia Inquirer, oh and on the cover is me and mom coming out of the King of Prussia mall, behind us is her chauffeurs carrying a million bags. The heading was "Philly's one little Princess, the next Grace Kelly?" I was so mad, and upset. I borrowed Maddy's cell and dialed my home number. Mrs. Baxter the housekeeper answered and I asked for mom. When she got on the phone I told her to look at the paper. When she did she cursed but it was in French so I was the only one who could understand it. She told me to go straight to the principal's office that she would be there in 15 minutes. So mom gets there and says that we're gonna have to have a press conference after school at Dad's company, and she was going to have to call Grandmère. So now I am in the girls room sitting on the couch writing this. Oh and mom says I STILL have to go to school! The nerve  
  
Friday, French Class  
  
Oh my god. When I got out of the car today there were a billion reporters everywhere. And mom was still inside the limo so I jumped back in. She told me that her bodyguard would stay with me from now on, his name is Hans. God this is so embarrassing. I gotta go  
  
Saturday, early about 9 am  
  
SHE'S here. Yep My Grandmère. I haven't seen her yet though. I thought she was going to stay in a hotel, but no. She is staying HERE at 500 Maryland Avenue! Well Mom says to put something cute on now and brush my hair.  
  
Saturday, 2 pm  
  
My grandmother is the coolest queen ever! When she got here she was wearing jeans and a sweater and had a big box wrapped in bright paper. She said "Hey Rory! I'm Mia, Please don't make me feel old and call me grandma!" G2G tea time 


	2. ~!* Chapter 2 *!~

Generation Trois  
  
Chapter 2  
  
AN: What do you think of a prologue to this, a story about Rory's mother?? Let me know because I know that it has been done.  
  
Saturday Night  
  
Maddy's house  
  
Ok so where did I leave off??? Oh right before tea, got it. So I put on this cute little dress mom bought for me and brushed my hair and go to the formal living room. I walked in and all the adults are talking about the olive business in Genovia. Oh did I mention Grandmom I mean Mia always has this security guy around her?? His name is Lars apparently he has been with her for years, ever since his father Lars sr. Got too old. So Mia notices that I walked in and says "Hey Rory come sit next to me! We've got a lot of catching up to do? Do you like boy bands? What's your favorite color? When are gonna be able to drive? Because I wanna get you a car, A Mustang like I had when I was sixteen." I had never heard that many questions spouted out by one mouth in under 10 seconds, so my mouth was kinda open and I was just staring at this woman who is a lot like me but older and do you know what I said "Huh?" She laughed and repeated MUCH slower this time. So she and I were talking and I'm thinking, "gosh she is so much like me!" So tea is done and I o upstairs to call Maddy and Mia knocks on my door, but I didn't know it was her. So she came in and gave me the wrapped box from earlier. And I opened it. Inside the box was another box, this one velvet. And I gently lifted the lid and inside was a diamond tiara. My jaw dropped. Inside that navy blue box on a pillow of platinum colored satin was a platinum and diamond and sapphire tiara. I gasped. She said it was a present for me and that it was her tiara when she first took the throne. I am still in shock!  
  
Luv ya tunz,  
  
Rory  
  
Monday afternoon  
  
I hate algebra. Who cares if I know systems of linear equations or how to find the slope of a line? So, nothing new here, other then my princess lessons begin tonight. I'll write later because Mr. Aaron is looking at me and I am so not paying any attention.  
  
Rory  
  
Later, about 8 thirty  
  
So any way Mia and I had dinner alone tonight. We went to this tiny Vegetarian restaurant right in Fairmount Park. I'm am not a Vegetarian but the food was great! I loved hanging out with my grandmother. She is suprisingly a lot like me! She was telling me about her childhood and her Grandmere. God her grandmother, Clarisse was a royal pain from the way she makes her sound! 


End file.
